<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Slave of Slaves by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508344">The Slave of Slaves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Breeding Slave, Breeding farm, F/M, Harem, Porn, Rape, Sex Slave, Sexual Slavery, Slave rape, non-con, pleasure slave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The master of the house wants to reward his  farm slaves with a virgin. He sees it as killing two birds with one stone, his slaves are satisfied and he gets more slaves from the sex given to the virgin .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Master/slave - Relationship, slave/slave - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even among slaves there were hierarchs. Master Wesley made sure you knew that the first day you arrived on the farm, the crisp air nipping at your soft breasts as they bounced in the wind when you first got off from the uncomfortable cage attached to  the back of the horse that had pulled you from the auction house. </p><p>The lord’s butler and personal doctor went to pick you out, you watched as he examined all the other slaves up for sale with a disapproving look on his face until he came over to you. With your hands tied up, you watched as he spread your ass cheeks for to doctor to examine your pussy. </p><p>“Can I help you, gentle sirs?”  The auctioneer asked the two men with a cigar in his mouth.</p><p>“Yes, how old is this one?” The butler asked pointing to you. </p><p>“(Your age). She can sew, cook, clean...” he said before taking out a silver key, “and came with a chastity belt, she was in a convent before, sold by her mother to the nuns. She was ready to become a nun before her town was raided” the auctioneer explained. “She hasn’t been touched, not by me or my men. Hell, I don’t think she even knows what sex is... oh and sense she is a virgin, she will go for more”.</p><p>And so you where sold for two bricks of gold, the most expensive slave at the auction. The Lord did say he wanted the best whore for his studs to breed with.  The doctor gave you a potato sack to cover yourself with as you sat shackled in the carriage, ready to do whatever the saints had in store for you. You knew your place as a slave, master had beat you several times until you would obey your superiors, after all why would they sell a disobedient slave? They had a reputation to keep as slave traders.</p><p>“Is this the bitch ?”  The lord of the house asked as he sat at his desk. He was old, with a balding head and long beard that reached to his chest, his robes of velvet touched the floor as he sat with piercing eyes at the whore right before him. </p><p>“Yes sir, the doctor examined her and concluded that she is able to deliver children. She is also a virgin “ the butler said moving the potato sack away from your chastity belt gently to revel it. </p><p>“Florence, Tildy ! “ the lord called in. You felt small, insignificant almost as the men talked about you right next to you. Two elderly servants rushed in the room, both wearing old dresses that showed with time how fragile and delicate they where. </p><p>“Yes , my lord?” One of them said in a prissy voice.</p><p>“Take this cockhole and clean her up, I want the other slaves to breed her” </p><p>“Sir, they’re boys, they’ll pounce on any girl they see walking their way” one of them laughed.</p><p>“They’re hard working slaves, I reward them with a virgin .” The lord laughed as you where lead to a different room where the maids undressed you and put flowers in your hair. </p><p>“Tighten her corset more!” Tildy yelled at her fellow servant as she tighten your corset so hard you couldn’t breath, your breast almost popping out as they were pushed against the tight corset. A fragrance was sprayed on you from a perfume bottle which distracted you from the other servant clasping a chain around your neck.  </p><p>“And this Wesley, is your new worker” you heard as you where pushed into the office by one of the servants who was just pampering you.</p><p>You looked up and saw a boy, tall with long blond hair and lean. He looked down at you with a scowl on his face and used his boot to tilt your chin up. But then he turned to the Lord.</p><p>“This is a girl, I asked for a man” his face was now read with anger, disappointment was settled on his face as he looked at his slave master.</p><p>“This whore will give you workers, just breed her”</p><p>“What the hell am I to do with a whore and babies ? I have only two other men working on the fields with me” anger really filled his face now, you looked up at him and only when he looked down at you did you avert your eyes.</p><p>“Boy don’t you talk to me like that, now here I was killing two birds with one stone giving you , a slave a slave. A slave that will give you more slaves and pleasure you and your men, now why would I go buy a thousand new slaves for hundreds of gold bars when I bought this one for only two! She has been examined by my own personal doctor and is a healthy breeder. So don’t get fresh with me like that boy or you’ll receive ten whippings, ya hear” the lord of the house yelled at his slave. </p><p>“Yes sir” the boy with long hair mumbled looking down in shame.</p><p>Wesley has thought it was odd that one of his men was requested to make a breeding bench, he just thought a friend of his master needed one for their slaves. But today he understood why. </p><p>“Good, now get out of here and start making babies... you need workers right?”</p><p>“Yes sir,I’ll get right to it” Wesley said pulling on your chain before giving his master a slight bow. “Follow me ,whore “ and he pushed you out of the manor with a swift move from the chain that was held onto your delicate neck. </p><p>“See, you just have to lecture them and they’ll be in their place” the lord said to his servants. “Just like the animals they are”</p><p>                              -ꕥ-</p><p>“There are two other men that live here, one is Calvin and the other Lloyd, you will address both of them as master as you do me. You will treat us with the utmost respect, waiting on us hand and foot ; if you’re fast asleep and hear one of them call for you, you get up and service him. Do you understand” Wesley said to you as you knelt on the floor in-front of him. Your hands were tied behind your back with rope that coursed your smooth and creamy skin.</p><p>“Yes , master” you replied. </p><p>“You are a slave of slaves the lowest form a human being can be, do you understand this?” </p><p>You only nodded and looked down.</p><p>“Look at me ,whore” he yelled rather violently as you quickly perked your head up. “The lord Churchill  is above us, his servants under him, I  under them,Lloyd and Calvin under me,and you under us. God, even your offspring will be above you”</p><p>“The Lord doesn’t even see me as human, I wonder what he views a low-life like you... The breeding bench isn’t done, Calvin started working on it two days ago so we’ll do this normally, as if we’re not slaves. I won’t pleasure you or let you adjust to me, we’ll see how you do and maybe we won’t use the bench”</p><p>You had no idea what he spoke of, you had never heard of sex and only knew it was a sin that man and wife could act on. The nuns at the convent made sure you all wore chastity belts to preserve your purity, you had never masterbaited or even touched yourself in a sinful way that would defile god. </p><p>“Wesley, is the new boy here-“ but the man behind you couldn’t finish his sentence once he saw you kneeling on the floor. </p><p>“Calvin, Lloyd, this is the new slave. She doesn’t have a name nor shall we give her one” he crouched down and cupped your cheeks rather roughly which forced you to turn around and look at the men behind her. One was tall, tan, and muscular with long straight brown hair and an angular chin. The other one was smaller, with paled skin and wavy black hair and black skin, you assumed they all had been bought at different auctions.  “Call her whatever you want I don’t care”.</p><p>You gasped when he let go of you and let your face fall as you panted on the floor like a bitch.</p><p>“Wesley, why do we have a girl? We need someone to work the farms, not that I’m complaining” the pale one pointed out.</p><p>“The master wants us to breed with this one, he said he didn’t want to keep spending money on slaves so he thought we should just fill this whore up and let her pop out kids” </p><p>“Is that why the master wanted me to build that breeding bench?” The tan one asked to which Wesley just nodded. “Well I can finish it tomorrow if that’s when you want to start?”</p><p>“Eeeh, kinda want to get this Hole knocked up so we can get a kid on the way” Wesley said pulling you up and grabbing your ass from your chastity belt. “We’ll have to do it the normal way, the way freemen do it” </p><p>You were so confused as to what they spoke of, you just wanted to ask but didn’t want to offend your new master. He already seemed disappointed in you when he first laid his eyes upon you, wouldn’t want to offend him any more. </p><p>“If she slips up, you send her to me for punishment” he said dry humping your ass to which both the men in front of you whistled and laughed. You just looked up sternly, trying not to catch the gaze of your master and that was when you decided to speak.</p><p>“Master may I speak ?” After you spoke his demeanor changed from being playful to being stern again, something you had already learned to fear. </p><p>“What is it ?”</p><p>“What is breeding and how do you do it ?” You asked innocently to which all the men looked at each other evilly with smiles edging on their faces. </p><p>“You’re a bimbo to ? Maybe you are just a hole ?, I’ll show you but you better not squirm or scream” you nodded and watched a smirk form on his face. “Follow me. Calvin, Lloyd, get ready, I’ll give her to you after I use her up.” Wesley said pulling on your chain. You watched as Calvin and Lloyd said “yes sir” and go up the latter to a different room of the small slave cottage that they all shared. </p><p>“Go up” he said as he awaited you to climb up the latter and into the upstairs to his own room. You climbed up and waited for him to come up as well to lead you to your designated room to where he would ‘breed’ you. </p><p>He walked in front of you before yanking you into a room, with just one bed a nightstand, and a wooden tub that looked as if it hadn’t been filled in awhile. </p><p>“Now listen here you little whore” he said pointing at you as he removed your corset. “To be breed you must sit on my bed like a good little slut and take my cock. Do you understand?” </p><p>“Yes sir,” you said once you were fully undressed. You sat on the side his bed to please him. You awaited for him to come join you to ‘breed’ , Your hands still tied behind your back. </p><p>“Put your legs up” he said fully unclothed as he unlocked your chastity belt and tossed it to the side. You pulled up your legs and that was when he rubbed his cock on your pussy as it grew red, he smirked at this.“Already, you truly are a whore, Being in heat so easily”.</p><p>“Master, is this sex ?” You asked as you laid on your back as he continued to harden his dick.</p><p>“No,” he said plunging into you. He immediately used his full length as he violently started thrusting in and out of your wet pussy, not letting you become comfortable. “Sex is when you love someone” he explained,  “I will never love you or the children you carry for me.”</p><p>You nodded as tears formed in your eyes, maybe it was his cruel words or his colossal member that ravaged your pussy hole with every thrust he took. Your legs bounced on his chest as he held onto them , continuing to plunge into you.  He moved so fast that the candle on the nightstand next to him went out so the only light was the paleness coming from the full moon. </p><p>You saw his face turn red in desire as he looked down at his cock going in and out of you, it had been some time since he’d been with a woman, and his master was kind enough to give him a virgin. </p><p>You grounded your hips onto his pelvis as you started moaning out in pleasure. But soon you started bleeding, your hymen tore, this didn’t stop your master who kept on going besides seeing the blood. You were there for his pleasure, not the other way around. </p><p>Your body felt numb as his cock started twitching and out came liquid, his seed as it found it’s way into your womb. He grabbed on to the poles of his canopy as he came, it was his first time inseminating  a woman, and god  it felt good even if it was with his breeding slave. He continued thrusting until he was certain you sucked up all his juices then he pulled out to which your numb legs came crashing onto the floor. </p><p>“Go with Calvin and Lloyd now” he commanded.</p><p>“Sir I don’t think I can walk” you said turning to him. </p><p>“You’re a whore, get used to it” he said smacking your bum and kicking you off the bed. You rolled onto the wooden floors but slowly stood yourself up as you held onto the poll of the canopy. </p><p>You stumbled out of the room and went into the next one, ready to service your other two masters</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Fruit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You walked in their room, unlike Master Wesley’s room it wasn’t dark ,with a torch being held up on the wall. Two beds lined up against the wall with men laying in them with fully erect cocks. </p><p>“The cockslut has arrived” Lloyd said as he slowly jerked his cock. “Calvin, can I have her first ? I can barely keep myself in” </p><p>The tan boy only nodded as Lloyd sat upright and called you over. “Come over here little whore, I don’t bite” </p><p>You walked over to his bed,awaiting instructions. He stared at you with pure lust in his eyes when he pulled you underneath him and started to fondle your breasts. He pinched you nipples as you moaned out in pleasure, he couldn’t wait to milk you, being a slave he had never tried milk before in his life;  It looks like maybe you where good for two things, giving them children and nourishing them with your milk.</p><p>The boy then turned to inspect your pussy, it still had cum in from Wesley though some of it had dripped onto the floor as you struggled to walk to the next room. “Wesley already deflowered you huh ? I bet you enjoyed it you little slut” he said putting his tip through your red pussy. </p><p>He moaned out in pleasure for he never had been with a woman, neither did the man across from him. Lloyd was sold when he was only a day old, his mother to had been a breeding bitch and yet he had no sympathy for you. He grew up around slave life and knew the females where only good for breeding and domestic slavery , but never had he touched his own pleasure slave. </p><p>He pushed himself fully into you, blood getting on his dick from you hymen. You let out a welp as he continued thrusting, he wasn’t as big as the stud before him but still big. He grabbed onto your neck and strangled you , making you gag as you looked into the pale boy’s crazed eyes. He eventually let go when he released his seed in you but red markings stayed on your neck even after he got up. </p><p>He seemed more animalistic than Wesley though Wesley didn’t even view you as human, and neither did Lloyd. It wasn’t until Lloyd was on-top of you did you realize how skinny he was, definitely thinner than Wesley and Calvin. </p><p>“You want her, Calvin ?” Lloyd asked as he messaged your stomach with his thin fingers. It only took him five minutes to cum, maybe that was because he was eager to breed you.  Before he arrived to the Lord Churchill’s manor, he worked for another Lord who had a bigger plot of land. He was a stable boy, took care of the horses while the older slaves worked in the fields. There were to barns, one for the breeding slaves and the other for animals. The one for breeding slaves had all the female slaves chained up on Pillories , not even being unchained during pregnancy where a midwife would assist them. He came from one of those females, but he knew she was just the bitch that carried him and he had no mother. Freemen had mothers, slaves had studs and bitches.</p><p>Calvin knelt on the end of the bed as you got up to service him. You laid down and lifted your spread legs up so he could have easy access to your pussy. Calvin didn’t look lustful or crazed but rather curious as if he had never seen a woman before. Nevertheless you were there to service him as he slowly rocked into you, he was gentle as to not hurt you and you found this comforting as you grind onto him with your sex. </p><p>Calvin was twelve when he was captured, he had six sisters and was the only brother to his family. Since then, he had worked on Lord Churchill’s fields and never had a day of rest. </p><p>He could never imagine the pleasure of a woman feeling like this, even in books and in art it couldn’t compare to the real thing. Soon, he creampied into you and you now had every one of your master’s seeds inside of you. You where full to the brim and didn’t think your pussy could take anymore seed, god, you could already feel your stomach start to swell.</p><p>                    ———𓇽———-</p><p>“You collect the fruit and place it in the basket. It’s not that hard, usually Lloyd is doing it but you’re a female” Wesley said giving you a basket to work on the field. “You retire before us and make us food, Calvin should be done with the breeding bench by then”  you nod and begin picking the fruits that lay before you. </p><p>You watched as Wesley worked with his shovel as he scooped dirt from the ground , in his belt was a whip that would bounce every time he bent down. Lloyd was on the other side of the field as he worked with a hoe in his hand. You couldn’t see Calvin but Wesley said he was working on the breeding bench. </p><p>Your white cotton dress had gotten sweet all over it which practically made it see through for all the men around you to see ; Lloyd took great pleasure in this.</p><p>It was round up at sun down, and Wesley stood with a book and ink pen in his hand to count the inventory. You where the last one as you held your basket up to him, it was full and yet he still had an irritating look on his face.  He slapped you across your face as you fell to the ground from the impact. The other two boys stopped in their tracks looking as to what their overseer had done to the new slave.  He then picked you up by the hair and yelled :“Lloyd picks twice the amount as that in an hour” he let go which made your face fall into the earth. “No food for you tonight, instead you will watch us eat the food you prepared for us”.</p><p>“Wesley, if she is to bear us children then she is to be healthy” Calvin tried reasoning with him.</p><p>“I have seen many malnourished slaves give birth, she needs to learn her lesson like the bitch she is” </p><p>Calvin came to your side and helped you up from the dirt. “Thank you” you whispered into his ear as he blushed from the tingling sensation that hit his ear. </p><p>Soup and bread, that was the only thing you could make . You weren’t even allowed to sit at the table, instead you sat on the floor next to Wesley ( who sat at the head) with a crate in front of you. You had to serve them and prepare food for them and yet not allowed to eat. How rude. Wesley also told you not to look up at them at the table, instead you had to keep your eyes on the crate in front of you unless called. </p><p>“Whore!” Wesley said snapping his fingers in front of your face. </p><p>“Yes ,master “ you perked up.</p><p>“Get me more of this” he said throwing the bowl in front of your face.</p><p>“Yes , sir” </p><p>“Oh and whore” he said grabbing onto your arm just as you were heading to the kitchen. “Don’t eat any, I will know” </p><p>“Yes ,master” and you bowed your head as you walked to the kitchen. Tears forming in your eyes as you wiped them with the skirt of your dress. You walked back out with a filled bowl and placed it in front of Wesley before sitting down.</p><p>“I just think field work is a mans work, she’s a pleasure slave anyway, we should have her rest until she gives birth” you heard Calvin say.</p><p>“Then what will she do all day ? Lollygag ?” Wesley laughed while lighting a cigar. You didn’t understand why Wesley acted as if he was better than you, after all he was only a few years older. He owned you but he didn’t have to be so cruel. </p><p>“Sew, cook, do domestic work. This house can use a few cleanings. She can also help in the stables” Calvin emphasized as he pointed to around the house.  “If she is to bear our children she can’t be stressed or being picking fruit in the hot sun all day.”</p><p>“The breeding slaves at my last owners farm stayed inside, they may be dogs but they still need care” Lloyd mentioned.</p><p>Wesley averted his eyes to you, you looked so pathetic under his gaze. He chuckled to himself before spitting on you , making you flinch. </p><p>“Seems like being a hole is the only thing this slut can do” </p><p>Later that night Lloyd lead you to the stables where Calvin had finished the breeding bench. Lloyd had on his glasses as he focused in on every detail your face had, to the eyes and the birth marks on your skin. It was then he opened to door to the illuminated room. Light tried to escape to the dark outside from the door but it had failed as even the manor was dark. </p><p>Calvin was working on the pillory with a knife as Wesley had his shirt off and playing with his whip. The sound made you shutter but he had stopped once he laid eyes upon you and Lloyd whom just entered. </p><p>“Calvin, is the Pillory ready ?” Wesley asked.</p><p>“Here’s the key” Calvin said throwing the key to Wesley who caught it as while jumped to the ground where he strolled over to you with a smirk on his face. </p><p>“Strip” Wesley commanded you to do. You took off the white dress you wore and dropped it to the ground as you awaited further instruction. But you began to cry as you covered your exposed breast with your arms. The boys looked upon you, confused as to why you where crying and weeping in front of them when yesterday you where just fine and submissive. “What now ?” Wesley groaned.</p><p>“Master, I can’t” </p><p>“Can’t what ?”</p><p>“I can’t breed anymore , it’s to big” you weeped as you looked down to see tears at your feet. “It hurts me” </p><p>Wesley laughed, it made you feel small and insignificant to the boy in front of you. “It hurts she says” he grabbed your hair and his hand which had made you scream as your face turned red with pain. “Can you not take my cock?” he dragged you to the pillory and strapped you in, making sure to lock you with the key before placing it back in his pocket. “Calvin, Lloyd, Wait outside until I’m done with this slut” </p><p>They both walked out, making sure to close the door. Calvin looked back at you, watching you struggle against the pillory as Wesley held your ass in place.</p><p>You cried as you struggled but then Wesley put a gag on you which only made you cry harder. </p><p>As he thrusted into you ,the pillory shook against your hands and neck, making them become black and blue from the wood. </p><p>Then it was Lloyd who came in.</p><p>You noticed something with the both of them, when Wesley was fucking you he grabbed onto the rim of the pillory so only his hips and cock was touching you. He would sometimes slap you, but that was when you tried to move your ass away from him. He was showing his dominance over you.  </p><p>Lloyd grabbed onto your hips and humped you until he came, you felt his drool drip down to your back . Lloyd only looked at you with lust, like you where his masterbaition doll, and god it made you uncomfortable.</p><p>Calvin was kind with his movements, he first kissed you before fucking you. He let you ease up to him first and then came. He was kind, and you felt his warmth inside of you. Instead of screaming with him inside of you, you moaned onto him as he messaged your back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>